The Gods Must Hate Me
by Horseybella1197
Summary: Percy Jackson has faced Krono's, and save the world. He has taken on the most challenging quests ever, but can he handle; being a parent? Things for Percy Jackson has never been harder. Full Summary inside the story. Percabeth, Chrisse & Junover :p
1. The Gods Must Hate Me

I'm sorry if I deleted one of my stories, I didn't have anymore inspiration for it. So here's my new story:

The Gods Must Hate Me.

Summary- Percy Jackson has faced Krono's, and save the world. He has taken on the most challenging quests ever, but can he handle; being a parent? Things for Percy Jackson has never been harder, especially since no Demigod has had a baby before. So when Annabeth get's pregnant, Percy has to come to terms; should be a God to lead his people? Or a Father to lead his child? Follow Percy Jackson through these tough times, along with his loving Girlfriend, and a bunch of Friends as they help Annabeth and Percy through their toughest challenge yet!

Percy-16

Annabeth-16

Grover- 18

Chiron- Immortal

Dionysus- Immortal

Nico- 14

Thalia- 15*forever!*

Clarisse- 19 or 20

Chris- 19 or 20

Tell me if I missed anyone!

* * *

P-POV

I stared at her. "Are you sure Annabeth?" I asked her. She looked like she was going to cry if I pried too deep. Without speaking, she nodded her head. I guess it was true. The god's Poseidon and Athena were going to have a grandchild. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and she did something that surprised me. Blinking away tears, she held out her arms.

I nodded and hugged her. She was shaking, and her hair smelled like butterscotch and caramel. I knew she was going to need help telling her mother this, knowing that her mother and my father had been arguing for centuries. The only thing they set aside to work together on was a Chariot. Athena made the chariot while my father, Poseidon, made the horses to pull it.

Plus, Athena really hated me. Sometimes, when you look like a toy soldier to a God/Goddesses eyes, it's best to not intimidate them. Especially an angry mother. I was pulled from my thoughts by Annabeth talking.

"Per-Percy? What are we going to do?" she asked. I knew by the sound of her voice that she was going to start sobbing more if I answered wrong.

"I don't know." I whispered. I rubbed her back. I had never seen Annabeth so scared, or pale for that matter. The only time I had seen her that pale was when she was hurt by the giant Cyclops that captured Grover and Clarisse back in the Sea of Monsters.

Her face was shaken, and depressed. But don't get me wrong. She had every right to be depressed. The next morning we would go to see the Gods to tell them that Annabeth was going to have a baby. I don't know how Athena or Poseidon would take it, so I was pretty frightened myself. I said goodnight, softly pecked her on the lips, and went to sleep as soon as she left for her cabin.

I awoke to the sound of banging on my door. Tyson jumped up from his bed and opened the door. "PONY! ANNABETH!" Tyson yelled. I got out of bed, still in my jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and went to the door. It was kind of cold, because Annabeth was in a jacket and sweatpants. I grabbed a jacket and rushed outside. Blackjack was being petted by Tyson. "Hi pony!" Tyson said happily.

_Yo Boss, time to see the Big three? I know I'm not!_ Blackjack said. I went to Blackjack and rubbed her muzzle. She nickered when Tyson gave her a sugar cube. Being the son of Poseidon, I can breathe underwater, control it, and talk to horses. Blackjack was a Pegasus, meaning she was a horse with wings.

The onlything was, she was pure black. I turned to Annabeth, who was rubbing her hands furiously to keep warm. She was shivering. I walked to her and embraced her. Tyson was still petting Blackjack. I looked over at Tyson. Now Tyson wasn't your average fifteen year-old kid. Tyson was a Cyclops.

If you have no idea what that is, (which means your PRETTY dumb.) they have one eye and a strapping build. I could talk to Tyson telepathically.

_Hey Tyson, me and Annabeth will be right back, we have to discuss something with our Dad and her Mom. Okay?_

He nodded his head, and went back inside. I looked at Blackjack, and she nodded. I guess it was time to see my dad a little sooner than I expected. I helped Annabeth onto Blackjack, and I hoisted myself onto Blackjack's back and told her to go.

Annabeth held onto my waist. I could hear her teeth chattering.

"Per-Per-Perc-cy? I'm sc-c-c-ared. What will my mother th-th-think? And your d-d-dad?"

I thought about that for a moment before saying "I don't know Annabeth. I just don't know." we were silent for the rest of the way. When Olympus came into view, it looked so beautiful in the morning sky. Blackjack landed us near the entrance, and I helped Annabeth off her. Annabeth stumbled and landed in my arms, her face as red as a cherry. I hoped my face wasn't as red as I hoped.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and I told Blackjack to stay until we were done. We both walked in the giant building to the throne room. Apollo was listening to a giant Ipod, Zeus and Poseidon were in an intense game of chess. Athena was doing Aphrodite's hair into a braid. Hephaestus was tinkering with a raven looking thing, while Ares was sharpening his knife.

Everyone else was milling around and chatting.

"Ahem." I said. Nobody noticed us. Poseidon moved a chess piece, Athena finished the braid and grabbed some ribbons. Apollo was rocking to a song so loud that I could hear it, I could make out some of the lyrics

"Don't stop, believe in! Ect." Ares cut his fingernails (Much to my disgust) with his new sharpened knife. "AHEM" I said a litter louder, still nobody noticed. Then I screamed "AHEM!" that got everyone's attention. I probably scared the Hades out of Zeus because he knocked the Chess board off the table. Athena glared at me, but softened when she saw her daughter. Annabeth was nervous, as far as I could tell. She was shaking again. It was going to be hard to tell her mother.

"Um, mother? Could I talk to you?" Annabeth said in a small voice. But apparently Athena lead her daughter to another room. Everyone was quiet, even Apollo who had his Pod off. Poseidon eyed me suspense fully, he looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by Athena storming into the room and straight to me. "You! You little rotten-" she stopped herself. She glared at Poseidon. She huffed and sat into her throne huffing. Hera left to the room that Annabeth was in, and came back. She went to Poseidon and whispered something into his ear. Poseidon nodded thoughtfully. He turned to me.

'If you would excuse us,' Poseidon said 'I would like to talk to my son alone. Is that alright Brother?" he asked Zeus. "Not at all. Come, let them have some privacy. Athena call your daughter in the room." Athena and everyone nodded. They walked out the room. It was quiet, and I didn't like that. Me and my father waited for a teary-eyed Annabeth to walk into the room. When I mean teary-eyed I don't mean a few tears, I mean red-eyed-tearing-up-upset tears. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. I turned to my father. He changed from a 15 foot tall father to a regular sized one. With a wave of his hand, two couches appeared in the room. We all sat down. I sat next to Annabeth, she was still sobbing, apparently of what her mother said to her. Poseidon asked us what was wrong, but I guessed he already knew. But I looked over at Annabeth, she was still trying to control herself. I took her hand, and I answered "um, I really don't know how to tell you this dad, but," I paused and looked over at him. He waved his hand as if to continue. And I did.

I took a deep breath. "well, uh, Annabeth's, um, kind of, um." this was harder than I thought. Annabeth squeezed my hand. I glanced at her, she seemed okay now, so I nodded. It was so amazing how we could talk telepathically, yet not telepathically. "Um, Poseidon," Annabeth started. " I'm pregnant." she said with a shaky voice. She squeezed my hand so hard that it turned white. We waited for his response. His reaction was better than Athena's. In fact, he just nodded. We both sighed with relief.

"So, what are we going to do dad?" I asked. His eyes looked confused, proud, and maybe a little ashamed all at once. "Honestly, I have no idea son," Poseidon answered. "but, you will take care of Annabeth. That I know." He smiled a smile only a father could do. I turned to Annabeth, who smiled. I hugged her tightly. We heard an 'ahem' and we looked up. Athena was next to my father, her arms crossed. Her gray eyes almost looked red, almost with anger. "Lady Athena." I said, bowing. She nodded her head.

"Mother." Annabeth said. Annabeth and Athena's stormy gray eyes were sparkling, and they embraced each other. Athena put a hand on her daughters' head, and she kissed her curly, blonde hair. "I'm sorry my dear. I have been too harsh on you." I must have imagined it, but I thought I saw a tear trickle down the Goddesses cheek. "No, I'm sorry mother. We-" I might have let Annabeth finish, but I cut in.

"Lady Athena. We both are very sorry. It was mistake on both our parts." She just nodded.

Athena told us the duties of being a parent, yada, yada, yada. When we were done with the lecture, we walked outside to where Blackjack was lazily snoring. We woke her up and she complained on how people never give her credit about sleeping or something. _Yo boss, how'd it go? Cause I want to go back to my comfortable stable. No offense. "_Don't worry Blackjack," I said. " it went, well sort of okay. They took it well." Blackjack neighed and stuck her noisy muzzle into Annabeth's pocket. Annabeth giggled and pulled out a handful of sugar cubes. Blackjack's eyes went wide with pleasure.

_Yo boss, I kind of like this girl Annabeth. She your mate? Cause she's really pretty._

"yeah, you could say that." Annabeth said she was really tired, even though it was broad daylight. I told her we still needed to tell Chiron, and much to my dismay, Mr. D or the Greek God of wine Dionysus. Blackjack flew us back to Camp, where we went to see Chiron.

When Annabeth and I walked into the room, Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle. Without even looking up, Mr. D said "Well, well. I bet the couple is rather enjoying themselves eh?" both of use froze. Then we sat across from each other. Annabeth by Chiron, while I was by the God. 'um, Chiron? We need to talk." Annabeth said in a small voice. The centaur turned to her. "Why, what is it my dear?" Annabeth looked nervous. She kept rubbing the palms of her hands with her thumbs, constantly glancing between me, Mr. D and Chiron.

"um, I-I uh. Ne-need t-to tell you g-guys something important." I thought Annabeth was going to faint. Finally she opened her mouth and warily said " I'm pregnant." after she said it, I grabbed her hand and held onto it like it was the last Golden Ticket in Willy Wonka.

A tear traveled down her cheek, and she tried to control her breathing. Mr. D was staring at me, while Chiron was staring at Annabeth. "Is, this true?" my old teacher Mr. Brunner asked me. I nodded. "Do they know?" Chiron pointed up towards the sky, and then the sea. I nodded again. Dionysus then laughed. "You must be pulling my vine! Ha! Demigods having a baby! Yeah, and I'm Zeus!" he continued to laugh. Chiron beckoned us to follow him. We got up and he pulled us onto his back like we were kittens or something. He trotted, (or was it galloped?) along to the sea.

I learned the other day that Annabeth is afraid of the water. I sort of chuckled at that statement, but got elbowed in the chest, so I dropped it. Chiron dropped us by the shore, where he sat down and carefully dropping his body on his legs, careful not to crush them. "So, you are having a child? You know the dangers of this act." Annabeth stifled a sob. I knew that this was no longer about me, it was about Annabeth. She was going to carrying the baby, and then would give birth to it.

She would go through all that pain, and what would I do? I would have to sit back and watch. The only thing I could do was comfort her through it. Chiron was patting Annabeth on the back.

She was clenching her fists, tears rolling down her face. I could understand the pain she was going through. She couldn't do anything now; missing sword practice, chariot racing, and her favorite thing in the world( well second, but you get the idea.) Capture the flag. Annabeth was an excellent strategist when it came to Capture the Flag.

Ever since I've been here, if she was on our team; we would win. And with the other team, they would win. Now, because of me, that would change.

I felt so bad and stupid (probably because I was) for doing this to her. I scooted to sit next to her.

She turned her head, and I was staring into her sad, gray eyes. She threw her arms around my neck.

She started to weep again. I embraced her fiercely, holding her close to me.

Chiron cupped his hands on my ear and said "I have more disturbing news. Meet me by Zeus's Fist after nightfall."

I nodded. "but, Chiron. Can you not tell anyone yet? We want to tell them ourselves." he nodded and trotted away.

I kissed Annabeth on the head. She calmed down, but was sniffling. I couldn't come to my senses. Annabeth pregnant? It didn't seem likely. She was a strong, independent woman. I didn't plan for us, to well, 'do it' before marriage. But we were probably drunk on the wine Dionysus served us at my fifteenth birthday party.

The Athena cabin had been under construction, building new walls, Yada, yada, yada. So bottom line? Tyson had to go to the forges again, and Annabeth didn't have a bed( trust me, even though there's Tyson's bed, I'd rather sleep on the floor.) so I let her sleep with me. Bad idea. That's how this all happened.

Just because we both shared a bed. Plus, since we both had ADHD, we didn't know if the baby would too.

I was scared, not just for the baby, but for Annabeth. She had never gone through something this big. Demigods aren't suppose to have children together.

It's simply to dangerous. The power in the child is deadly. Annabeth touched her stomach briefly her eyes staring at the hardly noticeable bump.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry," I whispered. "We can get through this." she nodded. "Come on, it's getting late." she was right.

It was late.

As I watched Annabeth walked away,

I thought; The gods must really hate me.


	2. Where There Is Love, There Is War

Okay, messed up on the ages.

Annabeth + Percy= 17

Chiron + Dionysus= Immortal

Clarisse + Chris= 20

I know, Blackjack is a boy in the rest of the series after Percy rescued him. But if you read when he made an appearance I remember that Rick said Blackjack is a girl. So let's keep it at that. Kay? Kay.

I woke up early that morning, possibly around 4:00 O'clock, which was early. I changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some black jeans. I walked past the window and saw a figure sitting on the shore. I walked to the door, and headed to the beach. Apparently the person didn't know I was coming to them, because when I sat down next to her, she was staring out to the ocean. Her golden hair was hanging with the most curls in her hair I've seen. She was wearing the same Tee I was, but she also had blue, worn out jeans. She was wearing blue nail polish. She looked like she was crying. I patted Annabeth's back, moving my hand up and down her back. She scooted closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

We were going to tell the rest of the camp about our dilemma one by one. First we were going to tell Hermes, then Apollo, Hades, ( which was basically Nico so far) Aphrodite, Zeus, Artemis, Athena, ect, ect. Then, my least favorite cabin; Ares. Clarisse, was basically my enemy other than Titans, and what not. She would try to beat me to a pulp everyday, but not today. After we told half the camp, we went to Nico. He was hanging out on his bed by the time we go there. He sat up when we walked in. He let us sit on his bed, and I said "So Nico, how about some hangman?" Nico looked at me like I was the some guy in a strait jacket. He got out some paper and a pencil. "Why don't you go first Annabeth." Nico suggested. She nodded. She made 10 lines for the word. She and Nico started to play. "A?" he said. Annabeth scribbled an 'A' on the piece of paper. It continued for a minute or two before Nico gave up. "Man Nico," Annabeth said. "You're not that good at this are you?"

"Wait!" Nico shouted, with his hands in a 'stop everything' gesture. "I lost?"

"Yep!"

"You cheated!'

"How come you always think I cheat?"

"Because it's true!"

"Whatever." Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "So do you want to know what it said, or not?"

"Sure." After filling in the rest of the blanks, she handed the paper to him. "I'm pregnant," he read. "Isn't that that new Adam Sandler movie coming out on Friday? It looks funny, I want to see it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "No, Stupid. _I'm _pregnant."

He was silent for a while, then he looked at her stomach and his eyes went wide. "Holy Hades! There's a baby in there!"

"Yeah," she said, cautiously.

"How did it get in there!"

"Are you seriously asking that question, Nico?"

"No — it's just that — holy crap, you're pregnant," he answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kinda just said that." Annabeth still wasn't too sure about how he felt. Nico shook his head again. "So, you guys? Are? You? You did? Oh My Zeus. You did! Didn't you!" Nico kept rambling until I slapped him. "Dude! Calm down!" I said.

"Man," Nico said, sighing. "This is really bad, y'know?" We both nodded.

"Yeah, no demigod has ever-" I was cut off by Nico's glare. "No stupid! I heard from Luke-" he stopped because of Annabeth's face. She had her head turned. I put an arm around her and pulled her close. "So-Sorry Annabeth. I didn't-" Nico said, trying to apologize. Annabeth shook her head. "It's okay Nico. Go on." he nodded.

"Luke's ghost was looking for Ethan Nakurama, but he didn't find him. That means he isn't dead.. The kid that made Krono's rise, that kid you fought back at that arena, he's alive" Annabeth's gray eyes were wide.

"He didn't…." she said warily. "He did." Nico corrected.

"Wait, your telling me that…that he's back?" I said.

Nico nodded.

"For what? Revenge? For Me? What Nico? What is he after?" Nico looked away. He gazed out the window. "Listen," he said in a small whisper.

"Come on!" I yelled. ".?" He still didn't answer. "NICO!"

"Look. I got curious. I went to my father to find Ethan. He isn't dead. He's still alive. I summoned Luke to find him, and let me tell you. It was hard. But it paid off. Luke found Ethan. And it's pretty bad. Some of the Demigods didn't like going to camp or something. There are hundreds of telkines, Hellhounds, Harpies, Giants, and other creatures I have never seen before, including two dragons. There bigger and badder than ever, Percy. And guess who's leading them?" He said. "Who?" I said, obviously knowing the answer. But, what Nico said caught me off guard.

He drew in a deep breath. Nico looked me straight in the eye. "Percy," he said, but stopped.

"Nico," I countered.

"Okay, the leader is….is…." Nico's voice trailed off. "Nico, who is it?" Annabeth asked. "It's,…." he trailed off again. "NICO!" I said. "Spit it out!" I said again, clearly frustrated. "Hyperion." he finally said.

I think my jaw fell off my face. "I thought he was destroyed!" Annabeth cried.

"Remember? Titans can't be killed. He must've reformed. But that's not all." Nico said. Annabeth and I leaned in, and kept our voices to a whisper. "What?" I asked.

"Hyperion has three others. The Kampê and that idiot Ethan. He also has the Sphinx, who's probably mad as Hades at someone who destroyed her machine." Nico shot a glance at Annabeth. " Percy, you have to bring Annabeth to the Underworld with me. I also heard that the army might attack near her due date. What is it? Um, like a two days before, uh, like November 23rd. Annabeth what's your due date?" Nico asked her.

"Annabeth?" I said. She was frozen in terror. Something is wrong, I thought.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Nothing. "The Sp-sphinx. An-and the K-kampe?" she turned to me. 'Percy, their probably after the baby. I'm due on the 25th." Then she wept.

Speechless, but instinctively knowing she needed some form of reply, I hugged her , blinking dumbly. I had never seen her cry before, not even when…well, just plain _never_. It had always been a constant fact for me that crying and Annabeth didn't go together, and seeing her like this felt…_wrong_. I suddenly felt the urge to beat someone up.

Annabeth and tears did _not_ go together.

"Come on Annabeth. You should go to the Underworld with Nico. It's probably the only safe place for the baby." I said. She shook her head. While she buried her face in my shirt she said "No, It's going to be dangerous there too." She was right. People were after her, and they would do anything to get to her.

"What are we going to do?" Nico said, putting his hands on either side of his head and shaking it side to side. Annabeth grabbed my hand, and I laced our fingers together.

Then, I heard a horn. Chiron only sounds the alarm when someone, or something, was attacking the camp. Oh Goody. I looked over a Nico. It's like he read my mind. "Annabeth. Stay in the cabin." he instructed. The Stoll brothers came in the cabin. "We have orders from Chiron to protect you Annabeth. Percy, they need you at the front line." Connor Stoll said. "What's out there?" I asked. Travis Stoll was panting. "Four….Minotaur's'… two telkines…and…three Harpies. There targeting this cabin. You have to get Annabeth out of here." Annabeth looked over at me with worry in her eyes. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket. Riptide was disguised as a pen, but when I uncapped it, the pen would turn into a sword. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek and said "Stay here. Nico, you and the Stoll's get her out of here." Nico nodded. 'If your getting ganged up on," I whistled, and a couple seconds later, Blackjack, landed near the door. "Send Blackjack to get me. Got it?" they all nodded. Nico grabbed on of his robes and handed it to Annabeth.

"Blackjack. Can you try to grab Annabeth if Nico and the Stoll's are in trouble?" Blackjack made a sound I took for a chuckle. "Sure boss. I'll grab her and I'll stay by her side if you want." I sighed. "That would be great Blackjack. Okay, remember. Only grab her if I can't get there in time." the Pegasus nodded it's head, black hair bobbing up and down. I grabbed Annabeth and hugged her. I kissed her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. "I love you." I whispered. She replied with the same answer.

I was running towards the battlefield, and looked back only once. I uncapped Riptide and charged.

I have never seen so many Minotaur's at once before. I know the Camp had gotten bigger since many new campers came, but still. From where I was standing, which was Zeus's Fist, our defenses didn't look so good. I jumped to help Michael Yew. I know what your thinking. We found Michael near the bridge, he was unconscious, but very alive. I surprised the Minotaur he was battling, and sliced his throat. He disappeared in a cloud of dust. "Thanks…man." Michael said. "No prob. Michael, do you know where Nico and Annabeth is?" he shook his head. "No, but I did see Blackjack hiding something near the stables. Nico was following them." I ran back to Zeus's Fist. I scanned the area for the Stoll brothers, Nico, Annabeth and Blackjack. I spotted them and my heart sank. A whole fleet of Telkines and two more Minotaur's were advancing towards them. Blackjack was in front of Annabeth, while Connor and Travis were on either side of her. Nico was next to Annabeth. He had what looked like a sword, possibly from the sword shack in the arena. I also saw Clarisse, she was behind them, advancing on a Telkine that was coming from the rear. Nico didn't notice, neither did the Stoll's, but Blackjack did. She leaped and knocked the thing right out of it's armor as he barred his claws and fangs. My hopes were diminishing when the fleet attacked everyone. Even though Blackjack was doing a good job of protecting Annabeth, she looked tired. My hopes were lifted when I heard a _WOOF! _Mrs. O'Leary jumped from a boulder and slashed a Minotaur as it jumped to squash Annabeth. Annabeth looked frozen, as if she was under a spell. I looked where her gaze was, and I saw something that made my blood boil. Ethan Nakurama.

He was striding towards Annabeth, sword raised. Blackjack was restrained, as was the others. I leapt up and ran towards Annabeth. He was 40 feet away from her. 30, 20, he was gaining too fast! Mrs. O'Leary raked another Minotaur, and ran to Ethan. Telkines advanced to her. Good. I thought. She going to give me time. I was only ten feet away from Annabeth now. But what I didn't expect was that Ethan raised his sword and shot lighting toward Annabeth. I shouted frantically. "Duck! Annabeth! Duck!" she didn't respond. When I thought she was going to get hit, Blackjack jumped from the telkines, and went into the range of the lighting.

I thought my heart stopped. I saw the form of my friend take the shot of lighting, and then collapse into a black heap of fur and feathers. "BLACKJACK!" I screamed. Ethan stopped because Mrs. O'Leary was protectively guarding Annabeth and Blackjack. Ethan commanded they retreat. He smiled smugly, and ran like the coward he was. I sprinted the rest of the way to Annabeth and Blackjack. Annabeth was panting, like she was running. Sweat poured from her forehead. She was propping herself with only her arms, trembling. I went to Annabeth and she fainted in my arms. Whatever spell Ethan had on her, it drained her energy. Blackjack was coughing in a weird way, her breathing was off too. "APOLLO! I NEED TWO APOLLO CAMPERS!" I shouted. Then, Will Solace and another kid came over to us. The kid who's name was Jacob Millry came over to check Annabeth. "She's just in shock." he reported. We laid her on a stretcher and they whisked her away. My attention turned to my old friend. I went to her side. "Percy?" she said hoarsely. " Did….did I do good boss?" she choked out. I stroked her mane, and laid my hand on her neck. I choked back tears. "You…you did wonders Blackjack. You did wonders" I clenched my fists. Chiron galloped towards me. He knelt down and worked on the wounded creature. I walked to the infirmary to check up on Annabeth. I searched for that blonde when I stumbled next Clarisse. "Hey, thanks."

I said to her.

"For what?" she asked. "I did nothin'." she replied glumly.

"Yeah, If you hadn't charged that monster, I don't think Annabeth or Nico would have survived. You did a good thing." I laid my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. We lost so many Ares campers Percy...so…so many kids lost their lives." She sniffled. "Clarisse? Where's Annabeth?" I asked her softly.

She pointed her finger towards the Athena cabin. I nodded and trudged to the cabin, hoping Annabeth would be okay.


	3. Aftermath Of The Battle

Headstrong-Trapt

I walked towards the Athena cabin. I looked around. My friends, my companions, were all scattered. Either dead, or wounded. I sighed. I was probably the only one not wounded. I went to the cabin door. Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, greeted me at the door. He nodded and let me in without another word. I stepped into the warm, and cozy cabin.

I have never been in the Athena cabin. It had many documents on one side of the giant room. It was probably were Annabeth slept. It was all well kept and tidy. Drawers, lamps, dressers, and lots and lots of owl decorations littered the room. Not like, dirty litter. I mean like it's all over the place.

I heard someone cry out.

I looked frantically all over the cabin. I saw Michael Yew come out of one room. It's like he read my mind, everyone seems to be doing that today. He lead me into the room he came out of. I walked in, and my heart skipped a beat. Annabeth was on a cot covered in blankets, and Thalia was pressing a cool cloth to her forehead. She had an IV tube on her right arm, her breathing was deep and shallow. There was a couple of people in the room, bustling around.

Thalia had a frown on her face and Annabeth was saying something to Thalia, and she nodded. Thalia replied, but again, I couldn't hear. "Ahem" I said.

Thalia looked over, and her frown disappeared. In fact, she sighed and motioned for me to come over. I pulled a stool up and sat near Annabeth. "Here," Thalia said handing me the cloth.

" Just keep putting this on her head. When it gets warm, just dump it in this bucket." She explained, pointing to a brown bucket that was filled with water.. "Okay. Thanks Thalia." I replied. She nodded and herded everyone out of the room so Annabeth and I were alone.

I don't think Annabeth knew I was in the room, because she said through an oxygen mask, "Thalia? Thalia are you there?" she said weakly. I put the damp cloth in the bucket, wrung it and put it on her forehead and took her hand in mine. "No, it's me. Percy." I said softly. "Percy?" she said. Annabeth squeezed my hand. I leaned in and kissed her hair, inhaling her scent; which smelled like lemon soap.

"I'm here." I said. "I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you." I heard her sniffle, and I grabbed her chin so that I was staring into her intense, gray eyes. "Percy, is….is Blackjack…Okay?" Annabeth gasped out. I put the cloth back on her forehead. "I think so Annabeth."

She nodded, fighting back tears. "Percy. I…I have to tell you something…..what happened before we were attacked...by…Ethan. I need to tell…you something…that I need to-to get off…my…chest" I nodded, motioning for her to continue. She grasped my hand tightly, she was in a lot of pain as far as I could tell.

Annabeth's POV

_Flashback_

_As I watched Percy turn his back to help fight, I couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Or maybe it was the baby moving in my stomach. Nico helped me up, and Blackjack and the Stoll brother's stayed close behind. Blackjack started freaking out, as did Travis and Connor. Nico ushered me into the brush, and told me to keep quiet. I felt something churning in my stomach._

"_Ahh!" I shouted. I had pain in my leg. I looked at it and noticed a sharp, long thorn protruding from my calf. Someone shot at me. I was clutching my wounded ligament. I heard a rustling near me. Gods no. I was helpless. Everyone was fighting. I thought I was going to die when I heard a familiar whinny. _

"_Blackjack!" I cried. The black Pegasus came from the undergrowth. I hugged her furry neck. It's weird how I can talk to animals since I got pregnant. Maybe it's because it's Percy's baby….._

_Anyway, Blackjack warned me to keep quiet, and said I was wounded. Her black onyx eyes went wide. She neighed, and Nico burst through the bushes and stared at my bloody leg. Now, you may think a thorn isn't that bad; but at Camp, everything is bad. Especially the food. Yuck. Nico hoisted me on the Pegasus's back, and he hopped on behind. It started to drizzle, and Blackjack galloped to the nearest stable. _

_Nico hopped off of Blackjack and helped me off. I sensed something was wrong. Just then, the Stolls and Grover came from behind the Chariots and went into defense positions. Grover was shouting insults at a telkhine coming towards us. I looked in the distance and saw Percy running towards us. He was pointing behind me, Riptide drawn. I looked behind and saw a telkhine with Clarisse in pursuit. _

_Blackjack jumped behind me with a gigantic leap and knocked the enemy so hard I heard it's neck snap. Blackjack was tiring fast, Percy was still to far, and everyone was being restrained. I looked in front of me and I couldn't focus. What I saw was…..was Luke. His blue eyes were hypnotic. _

_I couldn't look away. I heard shouting. I could glimpse my friends all pinned down. A Minotaur was on a boulder to the left of me. I was frozen with fear. I heard a WOOF and Mrs. O'Leary jumped and slashed it with her huge claws. I'm not talking four inch claws, I'm talking eight inches of pure Hades. I turned back to Luke. He was talking to me. "Come Annabeth, come with me and live in peace forever." He kept promising living with him. I shook my head, well, tried to. His face turned from gentle to angry. Something flickered. He was 30 feet away, then 20, then 10. He flickered again. This time, I saw black hair, an eye patch, and a long sword._

_I knew him, but his name lingered in my brain. It was on the tip of my tongue, and then I knew._

"_Ethan" I muttered. I glanced to my right. Percy was still running. Mrs. O'Leary jumped at Ethan and grabbed a Minotaur that was guarding him. Percy started to run again. Ethan raised his sword and lighting flew from it. It felt like time stopped. I saw the lighting coming at me. I heard shouting "Duck! Annabeth! Duck!" It was Percy. I couldn't move and inch. _

_I closed my eyes. My head was pounding, my chest on fire. I felt like dying right then and there. But something stopped it. I saw a black figure move in front of me, and then slump to the ground. The paralyzing fear that had a grip on me left. I gasped and doubled over. Percy came to me and held me. I wished I could stay like this forever, not a care in the world. I was near unconsciousness when I saw Blackjack, motionless. Blackness soon took over._

_I woke up and found Thalia next to me. She was muttering something. "Th-Thalia? Is….is that you?" I mumbled. She looked up, a smile spreading across her face. "Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?" she cooed._

"_Like crap." I replied. I had an IV tube in my arm, and a oxygen mask on my face. I tried to sit up, and pain jolted through my calf and up to my brain faster than sound. I cried out. "Hey, don't move. It was poison." As soon as she said poison my heart almost stopped. "Po-poison?" I stuttered. _

"_Don't worry. The baby is unharmed." I think I could fall to sleep at that moment. I sighed in relief. "Where's Percy?" I asked. I haven't seen him since I passed out. Thalia shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't know Annabeth" _

_Then, Michael Yew walked out of the room and I heard another voice. I was pretty tired. I saw someone walk in. Thalia was talking to him - yes it was a guy by his voice- and guided him to the bed. I heard footsteps leaving the room. It was quiet. "Thalia?" I asked weakly. "Thalia, you there?" I think Thalia put the cloth on my head, and grabbed my hand._

"_No," the person replied. "It's me. Percy." My heart thumped louder. "Percy?" I cried. I squeezed his hand. Percy kissed my forehead, and I swear I heard him crying._

_End of Flashback_

Percy's POV

I started to cry. I helped Annabeth sit up, and she grabbed me and pulled me close. I grabbed the back of her head and her lower back. I pulled her so close it was like we were puzzle pieces. We both fit together like peanut butter and jelly, or rabbit's and carrots, or- well, you get the idea. It was like our lips were made to mold together, like a key and the lock. We kissed for a couple of seconds, and she said she loved me. "I love you too." I whispered in her ear.

I hope to wonder what we should call our baby. Possibility the gender and condition too. I hope the mother of my child, Annabeth, would react with the news I have brought from a spy in Ethan's army.

You know who the spy is?

The spy is….

* * *

Me: Okay. Here are some names of who could be the spy:

Thalia: Artemis

Percy :Dionysus

Annabeth :Chiron

Nico :Will Solace

Me: & Mystery Man. Some of the parts in this Chapters is from another story. I hope you review, and don't give me the 'you're a review whore" or "stop asking for reviews" crap. If you notice, many stories in these categories that many people ask for reviews.

Percy : Why did you even make Annabeth pregnant anyway?

Annabeth :Percy, you're the one who **got **me pregnant.

Percy : yeah, but she's the one who made the story up.

Me : Are you guys going to bicker the entire time?

Percy :maybe

Annabeth :shut up

Nico: uh-oh, Pregnancy hormones are taking over Annabeth.

Annabeth : * glares * Why don't you go to Hades.

Nico: I'm already his son.

Grover: Goodbye! *waves* and review!~

Me : Yeah. Take the goat's advice

Grover: I have a name y'know.

Nico: Just go eat some tin can goat boy.

Everyone :See ya!


	4. Chariot Races

The Spy is…

Well, I don't think I should tell you yet. I'm going to wait. Anyway, The spy informed us the plans of Hyperion's army. Like the tactics, strategies, and secret weapons and hiding spots. I remember Chiron needed to tell me something at Zeus's Fist, so I went to the Big House and asked him to tell me. He replied to me by seeing him after chariot practice.

I was readying my chariot with Nico when I saw Annabeth reading a Greek book, probably architecture. Nico came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He patted it and walked back to the chariot. Man, that gets annoying sometimes when he does that.

I walked up the steps to Annabeth and sat next to her. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"What you reading?" I asked, breaking the silence. Not even looking up from her book she answered "A Greek myth about Athena." After another deafen silence, Chiron blew the racing horn, meaning I had to get ready.

When I got up to leave, Annabeth grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw her misty, gray eyes. I embraced her. She moved closer into my shoulder, and I gripped her tightly. I knew that back in the old times at Camp Half-Blood, that when they used to have races; some people died. Three I think.

I kissed Annabeth, and went to get ready for the race.

* * *

I grabbed my armor and the helmet Nico and I would wear. The helmet had a gray and blue feather protruding from the top. Our chariot was from Poseidon, and the horses from Hades. I would be controlling the chariot, while Nico manned the weapons. The Chariot my father gave me was awesome.

The base coat was navy blue, and had swirls, curves, and a lot of patterns that ranged from light blue, to dark blue. Along with white and gold embodying the top, bottom, and sides. The skeleton horses were gray and dusty.

We all lined up at the starting line. The Ares cabin, lead by Clarisse, were next to us. Apollo was to the left.

People were yelling and cheering. A crowd had formed in the stands, but I could still see Annabeth aside from everyone. She waved and gave a thumbs up. It started to drizzle. Umbrellas appeared for the fans. Finally, Chiron blew the horn, signalizing the race to begin. I urged my horses to pull forward, and I swear, pardon my language, all Tartarus broke lose.

* * *

Thunder rolled across the sky, waves crashed, the Earth shook, The Gods really like Chariot races. The Ares and Dionysus cabin pulled ahead, as did we. I grabbed the reins so tight, as if it were the only lifeline holding me down in a hurricane.

I thought my arms would come off. The Dionysus cabin leaders, John Bookers, and Steve Wright, pulled to the right of us, while Clarisse did the same to our left. Steve pushed a button, and an axe swung at us. Clarisse and Chris, her boyfriend, had the same idea; but instead of an axe, a sword and grappling hook came out. The same grappling hook came out from Steve and John's chariot.

"Hold On!" I yelled to Nico, who was holding on for dear life. "I was planning to!" he screamed back.

Both chariots' hooks latched onto the side of ours. The side began to creak as our opponents chariots veered away from each other. We were coming up to the first turn fast. I don't mean race horse fast, I'm talking race car fast.

I grabbed a lever and pulled it sideways, so the wheels would turn horizontally. At the same time Nico veered the stallions to the left, making us go sideways.

**(A/N Kind of what you do on Mario Cart on sharp turns.) **

That force tipped the Dionysius chariot flying in the other direction. It was very difficult to practice. Nico and I had to perfect it while no one could see our strategy. Ares was completely caught off guard, but still in pursuit. I Looked to my right, somehow hearing my name. I saw Annabeth pointing to a giant screen advertising bottled water.

_Annabeth! This is no time for a water break_!

The hook was still anchored to our side wing of the chariot. I looked back a Annabeth, she looked desperate. She again pointed to the sign. Something felt weird in my stomach. _Now I get what she was telling me to do._

I summoned my Poseidon powers, felt the familiar feeling in my gut, and made a sword of water come from the rain droplets. I ordered Nico to keep hold of the reins while I cut the grappling hook.

I slashed and swung downward, until the metal went with a clank to the ground. I thought we gained speed. Clarisse pulled right up to us, and her and I clashed with swords. I used the move Luke showed me to unarm my opponent. Clarisse didn't pay attention to Luke much, so she didn't know the move.

With a kick to the wheel mantle, the Ares chariot crashed into some hay. Nico and I won by crossing the finish line. I think all Hades broke loose as soon as we crossed the finish line. Annabeth was running towards us. She jumped up, and I had just enough time to catch her and twirl her around. "You did it."She whispered.

When I set her down, she hugged Nico. I went around, shaking hands with fellow campers, even Clarisse. It was dark when we started, and even darker when we ended. I said goodnight to my pregnant girlfriend, and went to my cabin for some much need rest.

I was dreaming. I saw the war. Hundreds of enemies and allies scattered the battlefield. I looked to the distance. I saw someone tied to a post. Somehow, I moved forward. But not with my feet, it was a weird sensation too hard to describe. When I got to the post, I gasped.

It was Annabeth.

She looked, well, bigger. Around eight months pregnant. She was sweating and coughing. Crimson landed at my feet. She looked up. "Percy…help….the...b-baby" She coughed out. The vision started to fade. She kept muttering the same thing she had said to me. I tried to run to her, but with no avail. Usually my dreams mean something bad.

"Percy." a deep voice called. "Wake up. Wake up Percy." I jerked awake, only to find Nico and a couple of people with him, including Thalia, Clarisse and Malcolm; Annabeth's half brother.

"Percy.' He said, shakily.

"yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"Annabeth's gone."

* * *

**Bella- I'm sorry it's short! But I have he other chapter figured out, and I wanted to get it our of my brain!**

Percy- Why is Annabeth gone? What did you do? *continues rant*

_**Nico- Oh here we go. Better get me some popcorn.**_

_Thalia- shut up you too! *Slaps Percy on the head, trips Nico*_

_**Both- Ow!**_

_Thalia- Why don't you review and tell us how it was._

**Bella- Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

* * *

I leaped out of bed. Thalia grabbed ahold of the collar of my shirt. "Woah. Hold your horses Perce. We looked everywhere." I shook my head. "This can't be happening!" I yelled. Nico patted my back.

"We looked everywhere. The field were we play capture the flag, the lake, Olympus, the Big House, the Athena cabin. Perce, I asked Luke if she was down in Hades, she isn't."

"Hey!" I shouted. "I need to tell you my dream." I recalled my strange dream, involving Annabet and her being tied up. Thalia said we should just wait.

"No." I replied. I bolted out the door. I ran as fast as my long legs would carry me. I ran straight to the arena where we did our chariot races; where I last saw Annabeth. I was running so fast that a crowd of campers following couldn't keep up. I prayed to the Gods, mostly to Athena, that Annabeth would be there. I broke the door, and ran inside. What I found, was...was horrifying.


	5. After Annabeth

_**Recap:**_

_"Percy." a deep voice called. "Wake up. Wake up Percy." I jerked awake, only to find Nico and a couple of people with him, including Thalia, Clarisse and Malcolm; Annabeth's half brother._

_"Percy.' He said, shakily._

_"yeah?" I asked cautiously._

_"Annabeth's gone."_

* * *

I leaped out of bed. Thalia grabbed a hold of the collar of my shirt. "Whoa. Hold your horses Perce. We looked everywhere." I shook my head. "This can't be happening!" I yelled. Nico patted my back.

"We looked everywhere. The field where we play capture the flag, the lake, Olympus, the Big House, the Athena cabin. Perce, I asked Luke if she was down in Hades, she isn't."

"Hey!" I shouted. "I need to tell you my dream." I recalled my strange dream, involving Annabeth and her being tied up. Thalia said we should just wait.

"No." I replied. I bolted out the door. I ran as fast as my long legs would carry me. I ran straight to the arena where we did our chariot races; where I last saw Annabeth. I was running so fast that a crowd of campers following couldn't keep up. I prayed to the Gods, mostly to Athena, that Annabeth would be there. I broke the door, and ran inside. What I found, was...was horrifying.

Blood splattered the walls and floor. A lone sword and knife lay on the ground. I knelt by the knife, and my heart skipped a beat. It was the same knife Luke had given to Annabeth. I fingered the hilt. She couldn't be gone, both of them. My cheeks felt wet and moist. I felt a powerful force by me. Without even looking back I shouted "Why? Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Zeus put his hand on my shoulder. "It was to ensure that the child will not overthrow Olympus. It was for our safety. For yours." My heart was burning. I leapt around, smacking the hand off my shoulder.

"For _YOU_? It's innocent! It didn't _DO _anything wrong! Heck! It's not even _Born_ yet! Why must everything be about YOU!"

I was burning with hatred. He hurt Annabeth, he hurt the baby. _My_ baby. I felt two more presences. "What do you want, dad? Athena?" My voice was breaking and cracking. Athena came up and knelt in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulder. Her voice was also cracking.

"Percy. I do not approve of what my father has...has done."

She leaned in, and I could feel her breath, it smelled like grapes. "But I trust you can find her. I am certain." She smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. I felt wiser, and more intelligent when she did that. Had she passed some of her knowledge to me?

I thanked her, and turned to my father. He simply patted my arm and said "Percy, You must wait until tomorrow to rescue Annabeth. I trust that they will keep her alive to lure you in." I don't know if I was allowed to, but I hugged him. Something about that made me feel stronger and more confident. I looked away, and a nuclear light filled the room; and all three gods disappeared.

Nico, Thalia, Malcolm and the other campers rushed in. Thalia embraced me, "That was a stupid thing to do Perseus Jackson. Such a stupid thing." She scolded. I nodded. "I know what to do."

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Gather everyone to the arena as quickly as possible, and that's an order." I stated.

She nodded. She turned to the crowd. "You heard him! Come on people! Let's move! Let's go! Go! Go!"

Sometimes, Thalia is just a natural, and sometime….she act's like her father.

* * *

I was nervous, scared, confident, ready, and all out terrified. I saw the hundreds of campers sitting down and chatting softly. I saw Chiron trot into the arena and gave a quick nod, telling me to start.

I walked in front of a microphone, and took a deep breath.

"Hello." I said, the echoing sound of _ello ello ello _ringing in my ears. "I'll be your commander for this upcoming war. I have bad news." I sighed, trying to control my emotions, so they didn't spill over.

"A-annbeth Chase, daughter of Athena, has been….has been kidnapped." A series of murmuring and gasps filled the room.

"And," I continued. "She's caring a baby. If we don't act, they will. Starting with Annabeth. So, I will assign captins to each cabin. Apollo, Will Solace-" I kept choosing names that I thought were good people. Clarisse was going to be a general, and Michael Yew and Nico would be my second captin. I hope everything was okay for Annabeth.

* * *

APOV

I sat in the dirty cell. It was cold and damp. I was hungry and tired. They only gave me a meal a day, and it wouldn't be enough for the baby. I heard someone come to the cell door. That scoundral Ethan walked in with a bottle of something white. It looked creamy, like melted ice cream. "Hello. How are you?' he said casually. I huffed and turned my back to him. "Still grumpy ehh? Hormones kicking in? Drink this."He said, holding out the bottle. "I'm not drinking or eating anything you give me you scum!" I yelled back. He dropped next to me and grasped my chin. I bit his hand and he cried out. Baby. He called out a guard, and a husky man sauntered in. He gripped my fore arms tightly behind my back. The man jerked my arms behind my back, sending jolts through my body.

"Ahh!" I screamed. Ethan stepped in front of me, tears rolling slowly down my face and falling to the floor. "Do you want to play along? I really don't want Bear to spill any blood." I looked at the floor, it seemed more interesting than anyone else. "What is that?" I said pointing to the bottle with my head. "It's..." He paused. "Hmm. Why don't you drink it and find out" He said flatly. I shook my head. "I'm not drinking anything without a explanation." I commented. "Fine, it's a a concotion to help the brat inside of you grow." He explained harshly. I tried to make a not-so-convinced look on my face. "You swear?" I said.

He held up a hand. "I swear on the River Styx." I didn't know if to trust him. "I'll give you a half-hour to decide your answer. Take this, you'll need it." With a snap of his fingers, a meal appeared in front of me. 'Bear' let me go and shot me a glare. They both walked out, and as soon as I didn't hear their footsteps, I hung my head; and cried. Once they came, they were hot and fast. I put a hand across Percy' baby. _My_ baby. I prayed to the Gods that he would find me.

* * *

I Thought you guys should get a little reward! I whipped up this chapter out of generosity! Yay me!

But mostly, Yay You for adding me to your alerts and favs! I'm so proud!

I wonder what's going to happen to Annabeth?

I have no idea! Will she drink the creamy liquid? Or not? And who the heck is Bear?


	6. I Love You

_**Sound the Bugle-Bryan Adams**_

Do me a favor, read with this song, makes it more touching. At least that's what I think

* * *

PPOV

I sat awake that night. Wondering if Annabeth would be okay. She was alone, and probably scared. I sat up from my soaked and wet pillow. I had stayed up crying to myself. I heard a moan, and sighed. Tyson was staying with us for the two weeks to help find Annabeth.

I got out of bed, put my boots, jeans, and CHB T-shirt on. I grabbed a drachma, the coins Demigods use for money, and headed out to the beach.

Once I was at the beach, I kicked up some water and threw the drachma in the mist and called for Annabeth via Iris message. A dirty cell popped up, and a young girl with blonde hair was crying. I heard the cell door clank open, and Annabeth looked up from where she was, which was the corner.

"Have you made a decision?" A harsh and all to familiar voice said.

Annabeth didn't move, staring at her shoes. Ethan gestured for the man behind him bring her in front of him. A big husky man stepped through the door, which was a little small for him, and handled Annabeth like she was an animal.

I clenched my hands, trying not to yell out. No one noticed me yet, and I was glad. I wanted to know what was going on. Ethan brought out a liquid in a ceramic bottle, and crossed to Annabeth. "What's your decision dear?" He asked coldly. She spat in his face, making whatever her decision was clear.

Ethan chuckled coldly, "That's it huh? Hmm, fine. Have it your way." He reached out and grabbed her chin. The man restrained her, which I thought was cruel for a pregnant teen. Annabeth bucked and kicked, only making the man squeeze tighter. She stopped after a grunt, and Ethan opened her mouth forcefully.

"Bear, hold her mouth" Ethan said to the strapping man. 'Bear' wrapped one meaty around Annabeth's waist, locking her arms to her chest, and the other gripped her chin; opening her mouth.

Ethan smiled smugly and pulled a cork off the bottle.

"Are you sure that's your answer?" He asked Annabeth. She mustered up the deadliest glare she could do, giving Ethan an answer. The traitor poured the creamy liquid down her throat, and I could tell she was trying to spit it up. She kept making coughing sounds, sounds of distress.

I grabbed my arm to restrain myself, unfortunately I gripped it so hard, that red crimson blood trickled out. After the whole bottle was gone, Bear and Ethan walked out. Ethan turned back to Annabeth. "Have fun. Because in eight weeks, we attack your patetic boyfriend; Percy Jackson." Annabeth coughed, and sounded like she was choking. _Come on Annabeth! _I yelled in my head. She stopped, but looked down at her stomach. Her eyes went wide, and she groaned. "He's...not pathetic...He's a...better boyfriend...than you could..ever be." She rasped out. Ethan laughed and left the room, shutting the door loudly.

Annabeth grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around herself, and rocked back and forth. She started to weep, and not that '_Ow I got hurt' _weep, it was '_miserable, relative dead and gone forever' _weep. I stared at her for a good five minutes, and then she started to hiccup.

They always made me laugh when she got them. She would laugh so hard when I would tickle her, and she would playfully start to hiccup,or when she cried to much, or hey, even when she ate too fast. But this was no time for laughing. "Hey." I said quietly. I scared the hellhounds out of Annabeth, because she jumped up, grimaced, and said in a cracking voice "W-who's there?"

She was clutching her stomach, which looked oddly swollen for being four or five weeks **( I changed how far along she was) **pregnant. "Look over here." I said. Annabeth turned her head to my voice, and plopped on the ground, afraid of what I might think of her or something. "Percy?" she said, her voice breaking into sobs.

"What happened? What did Ethan give you?" I said as her face became distorted with pain. "Nothing" she bit out. I wasn't convinced. "Annabeth Chase," I snapped. "in the name of Styx, tell me what is wrong"

Her eyes became misty, I kicked myself inside mentally for yelling at her.

She was rubbing her stomach when she said this. "Ethan gave me a magical liquid that's supposed to make the baby grow and for me to give birth quicker." she spat out 'quicker' like is was poison. "Annabeth , I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to snap-" I was cut off by her crying out in pain "Annabeth? Annabeth! What's wrong!"

She grabbed her now two month pregnant belly, and collapsed on the ground. "Annabeth," I said softly. She was unconscious, apparently from the pain. "I love you."

I waved my hand through the mist, and went to the Big House, tears flowing from seeing Annabeth in pain.

* * *

Kay my duckies, heres the sizth chapter in my story! I told myself that if i got more than five reviews in th next four hours of posting the last chapter, that i would write another; What do you read my mind or something?


	7. Very UnEthan Like

Okay, I know of you had some questions, and I couldn't access my 20 emails from FF. So, I'll answer here.

AnnabethIsTheBest- Zeus handed her over to Ethan. Evil I know.

Breigh- Just give a list of your questions, and I'll be happy to answer them! J

Ka3rmaBaby- Yes I did get that from Cup'NCakes Hangman

Ethan might be a little bit OOC in this chapter. Warning to you all. J

* * *

APOV

I have never felt so much pain before. I had just seen Percy through and Iris-Message, and I collapsed from pain. I woke up in a different room. This time it had a bed; yeah, and actual bed, a lamp, a small foldable table, a drawer, and strangely enough….Greek architecture and some maternity clothes. Okay, this is going to creep me out for awhile now. I noticed a note on the clothes, so I picked it up and it read

_ Dear Annabeth,_

_ Here are some clothes and some items to keep you busy. I know you like Greek architecture, so here's a book for you to read. We also got you some clothes, judging from how far along and how big you are, so don't kill us _**( Note That first, I'm pregnant. And two, I can't kill them being locked up**) _if we got the wrong size. I figured your clothes would be to tight. Just make yourself comfortable, and we'll be down with your lunch in a minute after you wake up. _

_Ethan_

Okay, my day was just getting weirder and weirder every minute. First he gives me a liquid that will increase my chance of having the baby sooner than expected, and the next he's tending to my every need. This guy is so nuts. Noticing my clothes were a little tight, just like Ethan wrote, I changed into bigger jeans, and a big, black, baggy shirt. I heard a knock at the door, and sat on the bed.

"Come in" I said. Ethan walked in, this time not in armor, but in khaki's and a red t-shirt. He held a tray of food; a sandwich, gray milk (which didn't look to good), and a bag of potato chips. He set it down on my table and sat REALLY close to me. I scooted away slightly.

"Um.." I said awkwardly after he scooted to me again. "So, uh" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He handed me my glass of milk, I shook my head. "I didn't do anything to it. Here, I'll show you." Ethan brought the beverage up to his lips, and gulped down a quarter of it." He smiled, "See? Nothing wrong" he cooed and I drank it.

Was it me? Or was he smiling. It was creeping me out. Then, he creeped me out more by leaning in, and stranger still, I felt like I was leaning as well. I racked my brain to stop, but I couldn't. Something didn't feel right. Then I remembered that the milk looked, grayish. I coughed. "What…did…did you….give me?" he shook his head. "Nothing. I gave you something to draw you closer to the first person you see."

Then he surprised me by KISSING me. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. My brain melted. I knew I liked Percy, no. I LOVED Percy, but Ethan kept kissing me, and pushed me on the bed. He was on top, and I was on the bottom. The more he kissed me, the more I couldn't think. He moved my hands to his head, and he held my waist.

Both of our eyes were closed, and our breathing was out of rhythm. He let go once, and he looked at me intensely with his eye. Yeah, in case you didn't know, he only has one eye.

I hadn't noticed it, but he now had no shirt on, and the blankets were on top of him. I felt him toying with the edge of my t-shirt. I wanted to stop. Being pregnant, every one of my nerves would feel like electricity when someone touches me like this, and having ADHD, it shocked me even more. That's how Percy and I felt the first time we….well, had done it. He reached on the back of my shirt, and grabbed the clasp holding my now slightly bigger chest.

"Stop," I whispered. Ethan didn't heed me. I kept repeating after he started to try and remove my jeans. I heard Athena yelling in my head. "_Knock it off this instance young lady! You can be with Percy as long as this doesn't continue!"_ "I'm trying!" I said in my head. "I need help!"

I prayed to my mother. She shocked me back into my senses, and I told Ethan to get off.

He wouldn't. He kept touching me where I wasn't comfortable, like squeezing my breast, or my thigh. He would inch down from my hip, while slipping his tongue in my mouth. I had to force him off by kicking him in the groin. That's not a place where guys want pain. He grimaced, but he stole one more kiss before I bit his tongue. He jumped off, grabbed his shirt, and ran out.

I just laid there. I got up and changed into long sleeve pants and a hoodie that had an owl on it.

I changed the sheets, not because of what Ethan tried to do, but because the sheets were dirty anyway. I climbed into the bed, and put a pillow under my back, cause it really hurt. I laid a hand over my stomach and drifted into a deep and needed rest.

* * *

Sorry if this seemed weird. My friend was over and helped me figure out a chapter for this. My e-mail isn't working, so when you guys send a review, and I don't answer, that's why. But, I assure you I will read them. So read and review, that will make me determined to get my Mail fixed faster!


	8. A Strange Dream

Sorry guys, I messed up on Percy and Annabeth's age, they are 18. Hehehe, *rubs neck nervously* I am really sorry for not updating in like….forever.

Oh, I had to reupdate this chapter, cause i messed something up. See if you an spot it.

* * *

I walked over to the Big house in a black hoodie that had a trident on it and jeans that had been worn at the knees from all the times I had tripped or fallen on a quest. I had to tell Chiron what Ethan Nakurama was planning. If you're lost, let me recap.

Basically, I'll give you the short version, Ethan gave Annabeth a creamy liquid, that should increase her gestation period. If you have no clue what gestation is, it's how long a mammal carries it's offspring, heck I even knew what it was because of my fourth grade animal report. Annabeth was originally a week or two pregnant, but since that idiot Ethan gave her the potion; she's already two months.

I walked up the marble steps, and heard chatter. I hustled to the window that was partially opened. I leaned in best I could. I peered in, and heard three or four voices.

"We can't risk it" the first voice, obviously male, said. I couldn't see who it was, the blasted curtain was in the way, making it hard to see.

'So," the other male said. "All we have to do is send you-know-who on a quest to get you-know-who back. Simple as that."

"No it is not." A female voice inquired. "It would be too dangerous."

A fourth voice chimed in "We will send them. Approach the boy tomorrow-" he stopped. I saw the shadowy figure shift, and he was staring right at me. I didn't move a muscle. "Perseus Jackson. Show yourself." I sighed and walked in front of the window, the curtain still obscuring my view. "Okay,' I said innocently, throwing my hands up. "You got me."

I walked in the door. Chiron, Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena were in the room. I bowed. "Lady Athena, Lord Zeus, Poseidon." Athena was in a simple white blouse that had ruffled ends and a pair of worn jeans on. She had a look on that suggested she was in pain, mostly pain from losing someone.

Not a look you see from a god that often. Poseidon also had jeans on, but had a navy blue polo shirt with a little Trident in the corner. Zeus, for some godly reason, had a pinstriped suit on. Chiron was in centaur form, with his horse tail looking all fluffy, I stifled a chuckle. No one noticed. It was quiet as grave. Awkward.

Finally, Poseidon broke the deafening silence. "Percy, we already know what has happened to Athena's child Annabeth, we also know of the predicament. We want you and three other people to accompany you to find the daughter of Athena." I nodded. Athena turned to me. "Percy," she took a deep, shaky breath.

"I want you to use all of your will to bring my daughter back, she is completely terrified. If you succeed, you may be with her without a question." She smiled. I nodded. I turned to Chiron.

"When do I begin?"

* * *

APOV

I was asleep and was having a Demigod dream. Let me tell you, I hate demigod dreams. They always tell the future.

Anyway, I was on a bridge. It look like the 59th bridge, exactly where I was stabbed a year ago by Ethan. I had saved Percy from receiving the blow, where he would've perished. I was lot's of bodies, enemies and allies alike. But what I saw caught my attention. It was me and Percy, I walked closer. I looked down at my body, and noticed I wasn't pregnant; I just ignored it. When I got closer, I gasped.

Percy was bloodied and beaten, and I was leaning over him. I looked like I was around eight months, and I was crying my eyes out. I was holding Percy's hand to my stomach, saying something. When I touched my shoulder, I could hear both voices. "..you can't! Percy…do you feel that? That's your baby. You can't leave us!" the Annabeth image pleaded.

"I'm…..s-sorry…A-annabeth. I…can't hold out…for long. At least…I got to…to feel…the baby kick…before I leave." The Percy image replied. The images continued.

"Percy….please…don't…" The future me cried out between sobs. "I need you….we both…need you."

Percy looked into her eyes. "Anna-beth,….do me…a favor." He asked. Percy had a faraway look in his eyes. "Tell Clarisse….tell her that…she was a…good person, even…when she beat…me up." Percy took a shaky breath. He kept telling her things to say to people, including Chiron, Mr. D. and even Grover, Thalia and Nico.

"One ….last thing," he said. "Tell….my dad….that I couldn't…..I couldn't give him….the son….he," Percy grunted and closed his eyes for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes. When he spoke he sounded more in control of his self, " I couldn't give him the…son he want-ted."

I started to choke up, actually, I started to cry as much as the other me. "And….Annabeth. You…will always….be…" He started to cough up blood, then he was deathly still. "Per-percy?" Annabeth choked out. Percy was still for another second, and then sputtered out. "Annabeth….you will always…. be in my heart."

Percy took one finally breath, and then laid deathly still. Annabeth laid her head on his chest and cried, still clutching his pale and limp hand. After awhile, she looked up at Percy's face. His green eyes were open, staring blankly at the sky. Annabeth reached a bloody hand to his face, and closed his eyelids.

She also said "Goodbye my loved one" in Greek. She looked to her right, she saw all of her friends. She looked at the ground as Thalia, Nico and Clarisse walked over. "How long were you there?" Annabeth asked quietly. Thalia knelt down and put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Long enough." she said simply, although her voice was cracking a bit. Clarisse came over, and knelt on the other side of Annabeth.

"Come on, " she said, taking Annabeth's hand tightly. "The war's not over yet." Clarisse gently helped Annabeth up, and walked her to a chariot. Thalia and Nico were talking, but I couldn't hear. Suddenly, Annabeth almost doubled over, but Clarisse and another camper stabilized her. I ran over and touched Annabeth's shoulder.

***A/N This is still in Annabeth POV, when she says 'I touched Annabeth's shoulder', it mean she was touching the other Annabeth.***

"...water broke." Annabeth said hoarsely to Clarisse. Clarisse's eyes had widened and she turned to the crowd. "Hey! You heard her! I need seven or eight Apollo campers, along with Thalia and the Hunters!" Just as Clarisse instructed, eight Apollo campers and the Hunters rushed over. "Thalia, I need the Hunters to stand guard over the building when we get Annabeth to a secure place. Got it?" Thalia nodded. As soon as things started to happen, it started to fade.

* * *

I was in another dream. I was sitting in the Poseidon cabin. I remember this. it was when we were thinking of what gender the baby was going to be.

"It's going to be a girl" Percy said confidently. I chuckled. "No, I think it's going to be a boy." I said happily.

"how do you know?" Percy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Motherly insctincts." I said. Percy grabbed my waist and started to tickle me. "Percy! Stop you goof!" I giggled out, trying to wriggle out of his tight grip. The image started to fade again.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around. It was dark, except for a light from a candle. I grabbed my stomach, it felt like it was still two months. I grabbed a blanket and hugged it tight. That was the only sleep I got for the next week.

* * *

I hope you liked it! That was a sneak peek on the chapter when Annabeth has the baby! I am evil, yes? Sorry about doing this chapter again. I had to do this part with Percy and Annabeth deceiding on the gender

I hope you R&R!

Bye!


	9. A Personal Matter

**I know that Rachel is the new Oracle, don't bash me. Just, let's pretend she's not. Okay?**

**

* * *

**

Chiron looked at me skeptically. "Percy, you must choose two of your friends. Sadly, the satyr cannot accompany you." Wait did he say Grover couldn't come? "Why can't Grover come?" I asked Chiron. "Well, unfortunately this is a quest that Grover cannot do. Plus, he has an assignment to escort a demigod to the Camp." Chiron explained.

Then as he was talking, the satyr walked out of the shadows fiddling with his fingers. "It's okay Percy, you should just go without me." Grover said to me, not looking me in the eye.

"I think that will be it." I said to the others. I bowed to the three gods and dragged Grover outside. Once we were out of range, I asked Grover why he didn't decide on coming .

He told me he needed to escort half-bloods to Camp, and that this was a job better for him. I nodded and walked to my cabin.

* * *

_***Next Morning***_

I woke up early that morning. I grabbed my bag and filled it with two pairs of jeans, some shirts, socks, and some other stuff I might need. I got into black faded jeans, my Camp Half-Blood Tee shirt, and tried to comb my hair with no avail. I almost tripped over something as I walked to get my pen/sword Riptide off my dresser. I looked down and smiled. It was my shield that my half-brother, Tyson, gave me. I remember when it broke, the day Annabeth disappeared. I bit back a sob. I grabbed Riptide and Annabeth's New York Yankees invisibility cap, and jogged to Thalia's tree.

When I arrived, Thalia, Nico and Chiron were already there. I picked Nico and Thalia because they were my best friends, other than Grover and Annabeth. Nico was wearing his aviator jacket, black jeans and his skull ring he got from his father, Hades. Thalia was wearing her black tiara over black spiky hair dyed with streaks of neon blue, green, yellow, red and orange.

She also had black combat boots, her bow and arrows slung over her back, and her favorite "Death to Barbie" shirt on. It had Barbie with an arrow through her head. It was funny, but today we all seemed serious. None the less, she came over and gave me a hug.

"We'll find her." she whispered reassuringly in my ear. Nico came over and hugged me too. Then both pulled back and smiled. Nico patted my shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll do everything we can."

I smiled. They always knew how to help me. I whistled for two pegasi; mostly because me and Thalia needed a ride, and that Nico would scare them. So, he would shadow travel near out first location. Blackjack and Porkpie fluttered down beside us.

_Yo boss! Where are we going first? Hope it's not far, 'cause then I'll need a lot of sugar cubes!_

"We are going to see the Oracle first Blackjack." I replied to the black Pegasus. Once Thalia and I got on our pegasi, Chiron lead us to the Big House Attic.

I walked up to the attic with Thalia. By the look on her face, she seemed nervous. I mentally smacked myself. 'No duh! Bring yourself together Jackson!' I said to myself. Both of use stood next to each other, and I stepped forward.

'Oracle of Delphini!(Sp?) What is the prophecy for the journey ahead?" I said to the mummy. At first she did nothing. Then, the foul smelling green mist poured out of her mouth.

I saw an image. It was Luke, Ethan, Chiron, Mr. D, and my mom, Sally; all playing pinochle.

Luke spoke first in a raspy voice of the Oracle- _You shall go west, to the land of chilled and winds._

Chiron spoke next in the same voice- _You shall find what you seek, from thy one who killed and sins._

Mr. D played a card and then said- _When you are betrayed by one called friend._

My mom delivered the worst of all- _You will lose what matters most in the end._

* * *

**APOV**

I had the nightmare again. The one with Percy…um…dying. I would just be awake for hours, sitting there in the dark. Ethan is always trying to flirt, but I keep telling him to stop. But he would never get mad at me .I heard a knock at the door. Again.

"What do you want Ethan?" I said annoyingly. He walked in, and set a tray of food down. Somehow, he always knew what I was in the mood for. It was just weird. Ethan laid the tray on the table, and muttered "Here's lunch." and went to the door. "Wait Ethan," I said. Even though he was bad, he's still like me; a demigod. Ethan stopped and turned to me.

"What?" he said coldly.

With a slight grunt, I stood up from the bed. I took his chin and turned his face to me. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, you did a lot of stuff to make sure me and the baby were healthy." He stared in my cloudy eyes, while I stared into his blue ones.

*I think Ethan had blue eyes.*

I quickly pecked him on the cheek. Stupid love potion. It hasn't wore off yet, so for the next week, I was stuck liking him. "Am I forgiven?" I said as our foreheads touched. "I don't know." He replied, his expression softening. Then out of nowhere, music started to play.

_Da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da da da_

_Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if id end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me _

As the song was playing, Ethan put his hand on my waist, and the other held my hand. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he brought me close to him. Even though I wasn't showing that much at three months ( yeah I'm three months now) we still had a bump between us.

"Look," Ethan said. "I don't want to do this. I'm being controlled." I looked at him with confused eyes. "Hyperion wants me to personally kill Percy."

_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get on board a fast train _

_Travel on a jet plane, far away _

_And breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_I won't forget all the ones that I love I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging round revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on _

_Fly away, breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta _

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Breakaway Breakaway..._

* * *

**I Hope you liked it! Kelly Clarkson owns the song! Not me! **

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**I own the plot, story, and this computer I am writing on. **

**Please review!**

**Peace! **

**Horsey 3**


	10. Finding The Truth

**I know Rachel was the Oracle Okay? Jeez, I got like three or four reviews saying Rachel as the oracle. I know that, I wanted to do that vision Percy saw. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll answer them. **

**Plus, there's going to be a twist in this fun little story! I'm Evil…Mwhahaha!**

* * *

After hearing that cheerful prophecy, we -meaning Nico, Thalia and me- headed of toward Annabeth. After flying for a couple hours, (And a couple sugar cubes to let Nico stay on the Pegasus) we decided to stop and rest at a hotel. Chiron had given us almost $1,000 in money ( he said he got it by converting it from drachmas) for food and what not. We told Blackjack and Porkpie to go somewhere that they could chill for the night, but to still be in range in case of an emergency.

Thalia, Nico and I walked in the hotel room, and I instantly felt something was wrong. Not with the beds or anything, but with the air. It felt heavy and thick. "Hey guys." I said, looking around the room. "Do you think, well…something's not right?"

Nico, being the weird cousin he is, tried to grab the air. "Yeah. It feels like someone poured molasses in here." Thalia agreed . "Let's just try to sleep for a few hours." We all agreed, and climbed into bed. None of us bothered to change, and as soon as our heads met the fluffy pillows; we were out like a light.

**Later that night.**

I laid there for awhile, thinking up a plan. I think Athena helped me because I thought of a good one. I said thank you to her, and quietly got out of bed. I took a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote a note to Thalia an Nico that I needed to do something. I went to the roof, and whistled. Blackjack came a second later, how she does that will always be a mystery.

_'Yo boss, where are we going?' _Blackjack asked, tilting her head just a bit to the side, as if she were confused. That was one of the thing I loved about Blackjack. She was so different from the other pegasi, it was as if she were Rudolph, strange and different. Unique.

"Somewhere far, Blackjack. Somewhere far."

APOV

"What?" I broke away from him. Ethan stared at me. "I thought you would be happy." He replied in a slightly deeper and almost to cheery voice.

"No! First you take me away from my friends and boyfriend- whose child I am having, cater to my every need; and expect me to just leave it all to be with you? What in the Hades is wrong with you! Did you get hit on your head at sword practice?" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you just leave it all?" His voice sounded…darker and colder. No one could sound like that. I backed up so much that my back hit the wall. Out of nowhere, a massive headache formed.

His eyes glowed like fire. I could see right through his eye patch, which freaked me out. Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling went away. I held my head in both hands, and dropped to the floor. I had a pounding headache just from looking at Ethan's eyes. I hadn't noticed Ethan was next to me until he was checking my pulse on my neck.

"Get. Off . Of. Me!" I grunted. He backed away from me, completely stunned. He looked at his hands as if they weren't his. "Annabeth, I'm sorry." he kept apologizing, but I was barely listening. My hand went from my head, to my stomach. It didn't feel right. I felt like throwing up and passing out. In the back of my throat I made a weird sound, sort of like a gurgle and a croak. "Help" I said, barely audible.

Ethan barreled over to my side and checked my pulse and forehead. He helped me stand up. I staggered. Ethan told me everything would be okay, and I fell into his outstretched arms. Just before I blacked out, I thought _'those eyes seemed familiar.'_

* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy. My head was throbbing, and my chest pounded. I tried to sit up, but I groaned and fell back on the pillow. I closed my eyes for a second, and felt something soft and cold on my head. I opened them and found Ethan staring back at me with his blue eye. "Hey sleepy head." he said softly.

I tried to get up again, but my migraine said otherwise.

I groaned again and fell back on the bed. "Don't move." Ethan said to me. He helped me sit up. I coughed, and felt tears brimming my eyes. I though of one person; Percy.

I wish I could ruffle his unruly black hair, or call him a Seaweed brain. But I really wanted to see those evergreen eyes. They could hypnotize you, just like they did to me when I first met him. I heard myself whimper, and Ethan came forward and, very awkwardly, gave me a hug.

My arms wouldn't work, but as he hugged me; I felt secure. When Percy held me, I always felt this way.

I cried into Ethan's chest, and he held me tighter.

"Listen," he said, he was whispering. "I swear I really don't want to kill Percy." That stopped me from crying. I looked up at him, "You...don't?" I replied, my voice very small.

He nodded. "Swear on the River...Styx…that you won't hurt him." I told Ethan. He put a hand up and swore. He came back over and hugged me tight.

"I'm being controlled Annabeth. What happened before wasn't me. I wanted to stay at Camp, I really did. I was touched from what Percy did for us; the unclaimed Demigods."

I couldn't help it. I hugged his chest and I sobbed so much that I started to hiccup. So there I was; shivering, hiccupping and sounding like an idiot.

Ethan pulled me closer, and in doing so, he brought my slightly bigger belly pushed into his. "Listen," he said softly. "I'll be right back. I need to get something." Ethan promised.

but as he tried to get up, I held him.

"Don't leave." I whispered. My hormones were out of whack.

"I'll be right back. I promise" Reluctantly I let go, and watched him walked through the doors; and just for a moment…he looked like Percy.

* * *

**While Making this chapter, I listened to the Percy Jackson soundtrack 'End Credits' The songs in the movie were one of the things they didn't mess up on. I have the entire Percy Jackson soundtracks on my Ipod, and I don't regret it! **

**Question Of the Chapter- **

**Who do you think is controlling Ethan? And what is Percy up too?**


	11. Surviving The Cold

I shoulder my pack I had brought with me. I fiddled with Riptide in my pocket, and took a deep breath. I stepped on the wood floor, my feet making the slightest noise of sneakers squeaking; like they were new. Every time the floor would creak or moan, I would stop midstep.

I didn't want to get caught, so I made sure the Yankees cap was on top of my black hair, and it was. All I heard was silence, it was so silent that it could drive you mad. I heard three things; 1-the pitter patter of water, 2- my blood pounding in my ears, 3. The sound of the wind outside.

I heard voices up ahead, so I flattened myself to the wall as best as I could. I scooted closer, and the voices got louder, and I could hear part of the conversation. And when I caught the word 'Pregnant', I stopped, because that word made my heart crawl up in my throat. I strained to hear the conversation.

"…come on. We shouldn't have to do this. It's just wrong to treat a prisoner like that, pregnant or not. You shouldn't be giving her special treatment, and I DON'T care if she loses the baby or not." one voice said, obviously a strong male judging from his deep voice.

The other person argued "Yeah, but what about the father? How would you feel if you were put in that situation? Find out your girlfriends' having your child, and then a couple days later she's kidnapped and forced to have the baby under the influence of Kronos!" The other voice sounded familiar.

I tried to remember which persons voice it was, and when I found out, it hit me like a pile of bricks. One name popped into my head. One name made my blood boil.

That

One

Name.

Ethan Nakamura.

* * *

I still sat at my bed. I heard distant footsteps coming closer to where I was currently at. I wiped my eyes, and blew my nose with a tissue. While I was waiting for the footsteps, I grabbed a piece of cloth and started to fiddle with it.

Then, getting nervous, I looked around for something to defend myself with, and found the knife I used to cut my food with on the table. I grabbed it and hid it behind my back just as the door opened.

But instead of a person walking in, it was empty. Then, I felt something clamp over my mouth. I dropped the knife I was holding, and it clattered to the ground. Then someone familiar whispered in my ear "Don't panic, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here." I knew that voice. Percy!

"Mmmhhy!" I tried to say. 'Mmmhhy!" I could tell he had my cap on because I couldn't se him, but then he took it off, and his hands appeared on my mouth.

"It's okay. I'm here Annabeth, I'm here." Percy said. He took his hands off my mouth, and I turned to hug him, but _he _caught _me_ and squeezed the life out of me. I started to cry, and I buried my head into his chest. I missed him so much it hurt!

"I was s-so worried I'd never see y-you a-again! My heart actually hurt when I heard you!" I told him. Percy held me tighter and said "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise you that." he stroked my hair and held me close. I then heard footsteps steadily approaching.

I grabbed my Yankees hat, threw it to Percy while saying, and shut the door in a matter of seconds. "Don't move!" I said to Percy. Suddenly I felt sick, and ran to the bathroom. I retched in the toilet, gripping the one side with my left hand, and the other on the sink.

I heard my cell door open, and heard "Annabeth? Are you okay?" I hoped Percy wouldn't attack, but I felt him next to me. "Don't worry, I won't attack the scumbag" he said whispering in my ear. I nodded and heaved again. I felt Percy rubbing my back reassuringly.

Then, someone walked into the room, and it was Ethan. I felt Percy's grip on my shoulder tighten, and for a third time, I threw up in the toilet. "Annabeth. Are you okay?" I heard Ethan ask. I had barely enough time to say "yeah" when I retched once again. My throat burned, and I wanted to stop.

But I couldn't. Ethan knelt next to me, but didn't touch me. When I was done emptying my stomach, Ethan handed me a cloth, which I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, and lead me to a chair in the corner of the room.

I felt sick, so Ethan gave me some pills and painkillers, along with a blanket. I coughed once, and sniffled. I didn't want to have the baby here. Yeah it was comfy, but I had no freedom. Sometimes I hated being a demigod, but I always think that if I wasn't one, I would've never met Percy Jackson. I wouldn't be in this cell right now, or getting ready to be a mother.

"Listen," Ethan said, scooting extremely close to me.

He cupped his hands over my ears and whispered "I know Percy is here. I also know that his friends are coming with some pegasi to this place, but I need him to call them off. The commander might see them, or even capture them. Tell him that I swore on the Styx, that I won't go against my vow." he pulled away, and stared intently at me. I nodded.

I felt Percy's hand in mine, "Take it off." I said very quietly. Percy's hand tightened in mine twice, a code for 'Are you sure?" and I replied with a squeeze of his hand.

Then, Percy let go of my hand, and slowly took off the cap, and I saw he had Riptide in his other hand. "Percy, he swore on the River Styx that he won't hurt you or me. Okay? He said he was going help." Percy lowered Riptide, but just an inch.

Ethan beckoned us to lean in, and we both did. "We have to leave now. Percy," Ethan said, turning to Percy. " I need you to call off Thalia and Nico, or they are going to get caught. " The son of Poseidon nodded and went to the sink to IM our friends.

I helped Ethan pack whatever we would need, but limited it to blankets, food and drachmas. By the time we were done, I was extremely tired. I almost fell, but Percy and Ethan caught me. "Sorry, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." I confessed to them. Percy went to the window and whistled.

After a couple of minutes, Blackjack soared into view. The window was big enough for a person to fit through, but I didn't think I would. "Guys, am I even going to fit?" I asked them. Ethan took out a sword, as did Percy. They started to hack at the windows bars.

Percy pulled the bars from the window, and dropped them on the bed. Percy climbed out the window, and held his hand out. Ethan then boosted me out the window, and I grabbed Percy's hand.

But, as soon as we were out of the window, a breeze knocked us off of the twenty foot tall castle, and made us roll down the large snow drift below. We held onto each the whole way down.

When we came to a stop, Percy was on top of me, elbows on either side of my face and his legs on either side of my hips, and snow was all over me. "You okay?" Percy said, his face millimeters from mine. "Yeah" I say breathlessly.

"Uh, Percy?" I grunted. "yeah?" he replied. "uh…baby?" I said. "yeah?" Percy replied "…can't…breathe,…your really heavy" I gasped out. "oh! I'm really sorry Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed as he climbed off of me. As soon as I sat up I was freezing, and it sent a chill down my spine. "It's really c-c-c-cold." I told Percy.

He nodded, and then something careened down the hill and landed next to me. It the backpack Ethan and I had packed. Then, Blackjack dived to us. I could tell both of them were talking, and feeling frustrated I said "Naw, you don't have to tell me anything! I'm just a freezing cold mother-to-be." I complained.

"Blackjack, fly up and see if you can see any shelter." Percy told the Pegasus.

Blackjack nodded and took off. Percy scooted toward my freezing form. "Here, don't sit on the snow. Sit in my lap." He said. I climbed into his arms and got as close as I could to him. Percy wrapped his arms around me as best as he could, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Blackjack flew back down next to us. "Come on Annabeth. Blackjack said she found a small cave where we can sleep for the night." Percy informed me. I nodded and sneezed as soon as I stood up. Percy came over to me with the backpack, grabbed a long blanket from it, and handed it to me.

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and I called him a Seaweed Brain. He laughed and made me go under Blackjacks wing for warmth, and I didn't argue. When I got under Blackjack soft and feathery wing, I felt a little more warm, but not that much.

I started to notice that I was leaning on Blackjack, and that I was really tired.

"Percy," I groaned, and I almost fell to the ground, but Blackjack got under me and caught me with her neck.

* * *

**Like what Toothless did to Hiccup at the end of the movie**

* * *

"Thanks" I mumbled to the furry creature. "Percy, I'm too tired." I groaned. Percy came over to me, and propped me on him. "Just a little more Annabeth. Were almost there." So for an agonizing two hours, we made our way to the cave Blackjack had found.

I almost fell twice, and passed out a couple times. Finally, we reached our destination. I collapsed onto the floor. Percy rushed to my side, and wrapped me up in his arms, along with Blackjacks wings and a couple of blankets. I was shivering and shaking, clinging to Percy as hard as I could.

I was so cold. I felt Percy leave, probably to retrieve the wood we saw earlier from an old tree. I got as close to Blackjack as I possibly could, I needed to get warm; and fast.

I heard Percy's footsteps nearby, and he laid some firewood down near Blackjack and I. after a couple of minutes, I was warming up, not all the way, but gradually. Percy sat next to me, rubbing his hands on my arms to try and make me warm.

He was sweet, I'll tell you that.

* * *

**Nothing to report, just that i hope you review and all that. I listened to 'I write sins not Tragedies; by Panic at the Disco'**

**School is starting soon, and i am so NOT excited. Sure you get to see your friends, plus you get work and mean teachers. This is going to be one heck of a year. **

**I was going to make this longer, but I want to finish my book I'm reading. So, Peace!**


	12. In the Cave

PPOV

I watched her breathing, making sure her chest still rises and falls. At some points I would find myself stroking her cheek, her gold hair, her pink lips, her bare arms, or her forehead.

I kissed her cheek softly, and I see that she smiled in her sleep. I lay back down so that I am facing her, and slowly, she opens her eyes, revealing gray orbs that stare into my green ones.

"Hi," I say softly. "Hi," she replies sleepily. I lace my hands with her hers. After a couple of minutes talking and just staring at each other Annabeth says "Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?" I reply. She blushes and looks down. "Never mind" I gently grabbed her chin and slowly bring it up so that her eyes are at my level, and so that I can look her in the eye. "What do you need?" I ask softly. "I'll do anything to make you comfortable, okay?" she nods and sighs. Annabeth then blushes again.

"Well, I was wondering if you could, uh," she whispered something under her breath. "What?" I say. I'll do whatever she wanted me to do. Is she wanted me to kiss her, I'll do it.

If she wanted to lay in my arms, I'll let her do it. If she wanted to sleep, I'd let her do it. "Well, my shoulders and feet are kinda…well sore. I was wondering," she stopped and rubbed the back of her neck. I knew what she was getting at. "Oh Annabeth! Of course! If you wanted me to massage you, you could have just asked! You don't need to be embarrassed. I'll do anything for you." I told her. She smiled one of her famous smiles that only she could do.

APOV

Percy is so sweet. At first, I didn't expect him to agree, but being the kind and loving guy he is, he agreed. I sat on a blanket from his pack and leaned against Blackjack, who nickered and I stroked her nuzzle. Percy got out another blanket and I draped it across my stomach.

Percy grabbed my right foot and untied my shoelace, slipping my sneaker off my swollen foot. He then tugged my wet sock off, hanging it to dry by the fire. He also took his gloves off, and took my foot in his hands.

***Guys, I have NO idea if I got this part right, If I did let me know!***

He rubbed my heel, the arch (more like flat) of my foot. He also did the knuckles of my toes, and my toes as well. He looked up from where he was and said "Am I doing it right?" I nod. "Perfect" After a couple more minutes, he switches. When he's down with my feet, they feel much better. He moves to my back, and rubs his hands across my tight shoulders. "I love you." he says in my ear, making me shiver.

I leaned into his touch, "I love you too." I whisper back. Percy keeps rubbing my shoulders until they loosen, which isn't for awhile. He gets comfortable behind me, and I lay in his lap. He strokes my arms, trying to create friction to warm me up.

At one point, I grabbed his hand, causing him to stop, and rest it on my extending and swollen belly. I rest my head on his shoulder, letting him rub his familiar and powerful hands on the baby.

Our baby.

PPOV

I notice how Annabeth seems cold to the touch. I grabbed another blanket from my nearby pack, and put it on her. "How are you feeling?" I ask her. She shrugged. "Tired. Hungry. Cold." she says. "I think I can fix that" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and rocked side to side. "I love you" she whispered in my ear. "I love you," I kissed her cheek. "and I love you." I kissed her stomach.

Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and said "You're going to be a great father you know." I smiled. "And you're going to be a great mother" I told her, setting my hand on her stomach as I said it. "I wonder if the baby will have your smarts" I tell her. I know she smiled at that, then she says "I wonder if she/he will have your looks and curiosity."

I chuckled. Blackjack sat up and sat next me, resting a wing over Annabeth. Annabeth's breath slowed, letting me know she had fallen asleep. I rubbed her back, trying to keep her warm. All of a sudden, two black figures step out of the shadows made by the fire.

Nico and Thalia step through. Nico immediately stumbles, but Thalia caught him. Thalia helped Nico maintain his balance, and then turns to me.

"What the Hades-" Thalia starts "Watch it!" Nico warns. "-are you doing?" She yells at me. I feel Annabeth shift and grip my hand tighter.

"Guys! Can you _BE_ any louder? Try to keep it down! We're trying _NOT _to attract the attention of the enemy!" I scold them. "Plus, I don't want you to wake up Annabeth!" As I said that, Thalia barreled over and stared. Annabeth was so adorable when she slept, no scowls, no irritated look, just a peaceful and gentle face. Thalia silently said an "Aww!" and put Blackjack's wing on top of her again. "Let's let her sleep. Good thing we brought extra blankets and food. Huh Thalia?" Nico said. Thalia nodded. "The storm is now safe enough to fly in, but we should probably catch some Z's"

We all agree and are knocked out in a matter of minutes. It may be my imagination, but under my hand, I feel a little push. I smile, knowing Annabeth must be smiling too

* * *

I listened to Rainbow Veins by Owl City to pass the time. I wuv Owl City!

I don't own anything except for the plot.

I hope you like! I am SO sorry for the late update. School. Ugh, school. I might not be on a lot, but I will be writing. I haven't forgotten you all.

Peace!

Bella

**Preview for the next chapter**

**APOV**

**I heard a rustling. I opened my eyes a bit, then regretting I did so. A pair of hands seized me and a bag came over my head. I was knocked out, and the next time i surfaced I noticed something.**

**1.) I was in chains. 2.) There was a crowd cheering. and 3.) Percy, Thalia and Nico were in chariots, looking pale. That's when I heard the voice.**

**"Whoever wins the race will recieve the maiden!" The crowd roared. The man smiled slyly and then said**

**"Whoever loses, will be eliminated!" It took me a second to understand what he means. The winner would recieve me as a prize, and the loser. **

**The loser would be killed.**


End file.
